Wilson Atomatoys
Wilson Automatoys, also known as Wilson Atomatoys, is a pre-War company established in 2042. Its only known product is the Giddyup Buttercup.Fallout 3 loading screen Background Founded in 2042 by George Wilson and Arlen Glass, Wilson Atomatoys had one mission: Help children dream and imagine a better future beyond the hopeless years of a world ravaged by strife and war.Arlen's manifesto It was their calling, their passion and their life's mission that they pursued for the next thirty-five years, often at the expense of time spent with their families. Their flagship product, the Giddyup Buttercup, became a smash hit on the market, eventually bringing in hundreds of millions of dollars in revenue per annum, in spite of its excessive price tag ($16,000 per unit).Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Development Office Terminal, Sales Forecasts However, as the years went by, the pressure on the Wilson and Glass families only increased. Arlen neglected his wife and baby daughter for years, focusing on his work as much as possible,Marlene's holotape while George missed his son's birthdays, graduation, and his wife's funeral. George onboarded his son, Marc, as vice president in a bid to reconnect and eventually abdicated his position as company president to him in late 2077, believing that Marc grew into the toy business, despite initial reservations.Resignation letter His son, turned bitter by years of parental neglect, immediately turned his back on his father's legacy when sales forecasts for the fourth quarter of 2077 indicated sales of the Giddyup Buttercup would decline in from $122,000,000 to $110,000,000, a year-over-year loss of 17%. They cited brand stagnation and market saturation at the current price point as reasons the continuing decline. While Arlen reacted to the news with incredulity,Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Development Office Terminal, DRAFT: RE: Sales Forecast he immediately set about finding new ways to enhance the brand's appeal. This included collectible variants (e.g. mythical horses), alternative markets for boys, Premium Princess lines, promotional tie-ins with Hubris, Nuka-Cola and Vault-Tec. However, Marc had other ideas.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Development Office Terminal, Project Brainstorming The new president made a bid for the secretive SCYTHE Program initiated by the United States government to bolster their wartime production by converting part of the Atomatoys factory into an ordnance production facility.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; President's Terminal, SCYTHE Program Approval His application was accepted on September 1, 2077, despite doubts by some of the Pentagon staff, as the Atomatoys factory exceeded the requirements specified for the project. Colonel Thomas Nelson, director of the SCYTHE Program, scheduled a visit in person while Wilson and Nathaniel Hawke set about converting three of the five assembly lines for military production of land mines.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; President's Terminal, SCYTHE Program Specifications The first phase of the conversion was completed by October 15, a week ahead of schedule, with production scheduled to begin on November 1.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Operations Terminal, SCYTHE Status Report Arlen was kept out of the loop. He tinkered with leg servos,Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Development Lab Terminal, 10/14 new paint schemes (causing him to miss his daughter's recital),Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Development Lab Terminal, 10/17 while none of the executives returned his calls or moved forward with his licensing proposals. By October 20, Arlen was desperate to make any sort of headway on his projects, to have something to show at the board meeting.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Development Lab Terminal, 10/20 He did not expect to see a representative of the military at the meeting, much less hear about the values of the company being betrayed in favor of patching its budget by manufacturing weapons for the army.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Security Terminal, 10/21/77 45 minutes into the board meeting, Arlen exploded and had to be removed from the premises by security. He tried in vain to enter and talk to Marc Wilson to dissuade him from the course he chose, but only succeeded in being removed several more times and forcing security to notify the police.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Security Terminal, 10/22/77Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Security Terminal, 10/23/77 The CEO fired him immediately.Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries; Reception Terminal, Security Bulletin: Arlen Glass His dismissal was a shock to all employees of the company, who considered him to be the heart and soul of the place. Office note Marc Wilson was left the sole executive of the co,pany, promptly throwing out the only thing Arlen managed to get to him, a manifesto imploring Marc to change course. However, he did not have full ownership, as the nuclear bombs that fell early on October 23, 2077, crushed civilization and Atomatoys with it. While this company naturally went under after the Great War, their legacy was continued by the Mothership Zeta aliens. This is seen aboard their mothership, as the aliens have built entire production lines with the specific intent of creating Wilson Atomatoy's Giddyup Buttercup toy. Notes In Fallout 3, the company's name is spelled Wilson Automatoys on posters, while the company's logo in Fallout 4 reflected the change to Wilson Atomatoys. Appearances Wilson Atomatoys is mentioned in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Lonesome Road, Fallout 4 and Fallout Shelter. References Category:Pre-War companies fr:Wilson Automatoys pt:Wilson Automatoys ru:Уилсон Атоматойз